The current conventional optical fiber cutting knife operates in this manner: firstly close the fiber clamp cover, then push the knife to cut fiber manually, and the blade guide rail should not automatically return after cutting fiber, and should be pushed to reset by the operator to cut the next fiber, and thus the cutting efficiency is low, and the reset process is so easy to be ignored affecting the following work.
The decorative head cover of the existing optical fiber cutting knife is of the ornamental protuberance design. But in the actual operation, the protuberant decorative head cover is lack of practicality.
A hammer is set on the back of the decorative head cover, a spring is set between the hammer and the decorative head cover, and a bulge is set on the blade guide rail. When the optical fiber cutting knife works, that is, the head cover is closed, the hammer collides with the bulge of the blade guide rail, the hammer retracts upward due to the force from the bulge of the blade guide rail, and the spring is in the compression status. When the blade guide rail is pushed for optical fiber cutting, the bulge of the blade guide rail slides along with the blade guide rail, and abrades with the hammer at the same time, until it reaches the location where there is no contact with the hammer, and the hammer bumps downward under the tension of the top spring and stuck the edge of the bulge of the blade guide rail at the same time. So the optical fiber cutting process is over. Push up the head cover, and the hammer no longer sticks the edge of the bulge of the blade guide rail. It means that the blade guide rail can be reset and the cutting knife enters working status again. It can be seen from the above on the usage of the hammer that the friction frequency of the hammer of the optical fiber cutting knife is very high. Thus the hammer belongs to the easy aging component, so how to improve the abrasion resistance and service life of the hammer is an urgent problem to be solved for those workers skilled in the field.
In addition, the optical fiber collector is used to collect the waste fiber after cutting. The collector is of small size, and easy to operate. The collector is installed on the external of the optical fiber cutting knife, enabling collecting in a timely and effective manner after cutting waste fiber, avoiding the pollution of the environment, and improving the work efficiency. But to realize it, we should make the fiber collector keep a stable open or closed status in the process of operation, if necessary, and make the structure simple.